<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Один день Рэймонда Смита by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), TinARu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356283">Один день Рэймонда Смита</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020'>fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu'>TinARu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Утро выдалось паршивым.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coach/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Один день Рэймонда Смита</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Имя Тренера в тексте - Джеймс.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утро выдалось паршивым.</p><p>Он проснулся один. Небо было затянуто тучами такого уровня тленности, что Рэю впервые за долгие годы захотелось бахнуть антидепрессантов. Кофе, по привычке заваренный в турке, убежал, пришлось мыть плиту (дважды). В газете писали об очередном скандале у третьего внебрачного сына какого-то там лорда на полставки, и это значило, что Микки, читай Рэю, придется это дерьмо опять разгребать. </p><p>Еще шторы вдруг показались слишком зелеными в пасмурно-сером свету, что настроение испортило окончательно. Шторы Рэю нравились, но выхода не оставалось – если Рэй чувствовал себя некомфортно в собственном доме из-за треклятых штор, то надо эти тряпки немедленно менять. Впрочем найти достаточно плотную ткань с клеткой и не скатиться в невероятную пошлость было трудно. А значит придется просить помощи у Розалинд.</p><p>С чувством невероятного отвращения к миру и собственному дурному настроению в частности Рэй вышел из дома. </p><p>Когда он залез в гугл-карты и увидел пробки в Лондоне, то окончательно понял, что день будет полной хуйней. </p><p>***</p><p>– Расписание, босс. – Рэй привычно быстро подсунул Микки бумажку, при этом умудряясь забрать уже подписанные. Кофе в офисе (пабе, один черт) был тоже фиговым, надо было попросить Эдди не читать газету, а заняться делом. Или нанять уже нормального баристу. </p><p>– Рэй, – осторожно позвал Микки, – у тебя что-то случилось? </p><p>Босс как всегда расположился с удобством в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. Чайник на столе аккуратно пристроился рядом с карманными часами, а ручка гипнотически кружилась в тонких пальцах. Рэй даже немного залип на этом действии и пришел в себя только тогда, когда Микки неласково пнул носок его ботинка своим. Для этого ему даже пришлось поменять позу, что совсем было нехорошо. Рэй моргнул.</p><p>– Почему вы спрашиваете, босс?</p><p>– Опечатка вот здесь, – Микки ткнул пальцем в листок с расписанием. – Если бы не все остальное, я бы не стал придавать этому значения. Но ты напугал до смерти Эдди, когда он лажанул с кофе. И стул, Рэй, стул.</p><p>– Что со стулом? – тупо переспросил Рэй и снова моргнул. Еще полгода назад все выше перечисленное тянуло бы на небольшую, но катастрофу. Сейчас он пытался отыскать в недрах своей черной душонки стыд, но видел только глухое раздражение и усталость. Что для него было подобно вставанию инвалида с коляски.</p><p>– Ты так злобно его двигаешь по паркету этим утром, что все чудесные лондонские белочки из соседнего парка наверняка бьются в припадке от этих адских звуков, – Микки лучезарно улыбнулся, щелкнул ручкой и, отвернувшись, что-то пометил в расписании. – Проблемы?</p><p>– Нет, босс, все под контролем. – Рэй вгляделся в пятнышко на чайнике и глубоко выдохнул. – Просто плохое утро.</p><p>– Нужно перестроить гараж или разрушить перегородку в спальне? – Вежливо уточнил Микки и опять щелкнул ручкой. Рэй с усилием воли отлип взглядом от чайника и посмотрел на начальство. Начальство улыбалось улыбкой Моны Лизы и как-будто бы знало чуть больше, чем следовало. Ручка щелкнула снова, Рэй моргнул. </p><p>– Поменять шторы. </p><p>– Ты, что ли, к психотерапевту записался? – со смешком уточнил Микки. Хорошо хоть ручку отложил, зараза.</p><p>– Занялся личной жизнью. – Рэй поправил очки и позволил себе слегка укоризненный наклон головы. Микки улыбнулся. В глазах у него сверкало, да просто горело, лукавство, и Рэй подумал, что придушил бы гада, если бы они не были такими… Приятелями? Ну, в последнее время отношения у них правда стали лучше. – А теперь о встрече с нашими китайскими коллегами.</p><p>– Боже, не называй их так, а то у меня начинается изжога.</p><p>*** </p><p>Во время бранча жизнь немного наладилась. </p><p>Он успел договориться об ужине и заказать доставку из милого итальянского ресторанчика на вечер, а после смог устранить небольшую проблему с недобропорядочными курьерами. Тут очень помог Фрейзер, когда согласился отвезти труп в подконтрольный им крематорий. </p><p>Но проблемы всегда приходили откуда их не ждали. </p><p>– Шеф, тут есть маленькое затруднение. – Банни всегда ему нравился своей прямотой и неуклонной вежливостью. Но конкретно сегодня оба эти качества немедленно вызывали мигрень. </p><p>Рэй моргнул, вытащил антисептик, обработал руки, стянул очки, потер глаза, надел очки обратно. Все это в машине на соседнем сидении с нескончаемо терпеливым Банни.</p><p>– Ебашь, Банни. </p><p>– Флетчер, шеф. Он сегодня вернулся в Лондон. </p><p>Рэй приподнял голову и медленно выдохнул в потолок</p><p>***</p><p>– Нет-нет-нет, дорогой, ты меня превратно понял, я чисто за вещами! Машинку печатную забрать, она винтажная, двадцатых годов, еще по мелочи там, – Флетчер махал руками, тараторил и всем своим видом выражал полное раскаяние.</p><p>Рэй не верил ему ни на йоту. </p><p>– Что я тебе сказал в прошлую нашу встречу, старая ты ебанутая скотина?</p><p>– Я тебя, буду честен, не очень хорошо слушал, все любовался на твои прекрасные и сильные руки, да и…</p><p>– Назови хоть одну причину, по которой в этот крайне неприятный лично для меня день, я должен не переломать тебе пальцы и не вырвать гланды? Чтобы ты никогда больше не вливал тонны хуйни мне в уши и не мог никому продавать свои безнадежно устаревшие писульки?</p><p>Флетчер нахмурился и закусил губу. Не эротично, как когда он изматывающе (и абсолютно безуспешно) пытался флиртовать, а скорее в задумчивости. Рэй моргнул.</p><p>– Ты опять хочешь перестраивать спальню, Рэймонд?</p><p>Рэй поправил очки. И только потом осознал, что не пользовался антисептиком, после того как зашел с улицы в номер отеля, где остановился Флетчер. </p><p>Ну и похуй.</p><p>– Я считаю до трех.</p><p>– Только дыши, любовь моя, только дыши!</p><p>*** </p><p>Хорошо что рядом был Банни, который не дал ему придушить скользкого ублюдка на месте.</p><p>Надо бы завернуть косячок…</p><p>***</p><p>Днем он подвез Микки на одну из ферм. Иногда главам преступных организаций надо заниматься мотивирующими речами и всячески поддерживать внутренний пиар в организации. Рэй всегда точно чувствовал, когда сотрудникам хватит и его скупой похвалы, а когда нужна тяжелая артиллерия в виде растекающегося по древу Микки Пирсона, своей сладкоречивостью заставляющего забыть, какой это неблагодарный бизнес. </p><p>В общем, оставив Микки на попечительство Банни и Дейва, он с тяжелым сердцем отправился на ланч с Розалинд.</p><p>Их ланчи с Розалинд всегда были страшными в своей неотвратимости мероприятиями, где принципиальность в диких пропорциях множилась на пунктуальность. Это касалось как Рэя, так и самой Розалинд. То есть отменить нельзя, опоздать – смерти подобно, уйти раньше не позволит цепкая рука с острыми ноготками. К слову, маникюр у этой светской львицы и королевы мастерской стоил немеренных денег, что также уменьшало шансы вырваться из ее хватки. Потому что если не дай бог поцарапаешь лакированное покрытие, то страдать тебе в геенне огненной еще пару недель минимум. </p><p>– Ты что-то сегодня мрачнее обычного, Рэймонд. – Упомянутые коготки цвета насыщенного бордо скользили по страницам меню, иногда останавливаясь на не слишком отвратительных позициях. </p><p>– Не самый удачный день.</p><p>– Микки что-то говорил про шторы.</p><p>– Да, придется менять.</p><p>– Клетка, дорогой?</p><p>– Можем поэкспериментировать. </p><p>Розалинд напротив с легким удивлением вскинула левую бровь. Невыносимо изящно и как всегда немного насмешливо. </p><p>– Ты меня шокируешь. Это имеет отношение к твоей внезапно появившейся личной жизни?</p><p>Рэй приложил титанические усилия, чтобы не моргнуть. Судя по коварной улыбке Розалинд не слишком получилось. </p><p>– Полагаю, босс не забыл упомянуть об этом?</p><p>– О, он был весьма красноречив. У меня есть подозрение, что он всегда воспринимал тебя исключительно как асексуала. Или что-то вроде того. – Розалинд снова опустила глаза в меню. – Что ты думаешь про паштет из кролика в белом вине?</p><p>– Неплохо, – отозвался Рэй, ни разу за время их встречи не открывший меню. – А для вас?</p><p>Розалинд снова улыбнулась, на сей раз вполне искренне. Какой же страшный у этой женщины фетиш на подчинение. </p><p>– Сейчас ланч, пьем бутылочку Гевюрцтраминера, заказываем шторы и потом идем на шоппинг.</p><p>– Шоппинг? – с осторожностью переспросил Рэй, предчувствуя грандиозную проблему.</p><p>– Увидишь, – оскалилась Розалинд и щелчком пальцем подозвала официанта.</p><p>Рэй сдался и все же моргнул. </p><p>***</p><p>– Берем жилет из твида, точно тебе говорю.</p><p>– Спинка, Розалинд.</p><p>– Потрясающая клетка, ему понравится. </p><p>– Не вся клетка даже мне нравится, я не говорю о Тр… – Рэй резко остановился и внимательно посмотрел на Розалинд. Они препирались у кассы модного бутика (он честно не помнил какого по счету, после магазина Тома Форда, который был шестым, он сбился), как какая-нибудь вздорная парочка. – С чего вы взяли, что это “он”?</p><p>– Ты издеваешься? – Розалинд с недовольством обернулась на девушку у кассы, к которой будто приклеилась вежливая располагающая улыбка. – Вам тоже кажется, что он издевается? </p><p>– Розалинд, – успокаивающе начал Рэй, но было поздно.</p><p>– Даже обойдя стороной тот факт, что мы знакомы больше семи лет, я точно знаю как минимум о трех мужчинах, с которыми у тебя были интрижки. – Розалинд подняла палец, пресекая его слабые попытки усмирить надвигающуюся бурю. – Более того, Рэймонд Смит, я кое-как, но разбираюсь в людях. Уж тем более я заметила, что в последние месяцы кроме своих коллег и непосредственного начальства в лице нас с Микки ты общаешься с еще одним человеком, из-за которого ты пропустил три наших традиционных ужина. И я точно знаю данного джентльмена, потому что он не так давно был у нас дома, в очередной раз прося за свой идиотский выводок.</p><p>– Они придурки, не буду спорить, – вздохнул Рэй, уже ничего не отрицая.</p><p>– Я не привыкла осуждать чужой жизненный выбор, так что пусть дальше с ними ебется, – Розалинд хмыкнула и за секунду снова стала снежной королевой из сказки, а не взбудораженной подругой. Единственной подругой, с которой он хоть как-то обсуждал личную жизнь. – Дабы закончить этот идиотский разговор, я предлагаю тебе прекратить ломаться, как девица, заплатить за жилет и пойти работать дальше.</p><p>– Майкл знает? – Вынув телефон с поддержкой бесконтактной оплаты, осведомился Рэй.</p><p>– Нет, честь раскрыть личность вашего таинственного любовника я благородно уступаю вам, мистер Смит.</p><p>*** </p><p>После того, как Розалинд заставила его купить бутылочку Примитиво (их у него и так было три штуки дома), он был отпущен на свободу. </p><p>Свобода манила как никогда (шторы, надо снять шторы), но он мужественно взял себя в руки и заехал к Микки отчитаться и обсудить завтрашнюю встречу с китайцами. </p><p>Что было особенно мило, китайцы решили не ждать и встретили их прямо у офиса ласковым градом пуль из АК-47.</p><p>Переглянувшись с Микки, который на самом деле дико ненавидел мотивационные речи и внутрикорпоративный пиар, Рэй растянул губы в улыбке. Босс рядом потянулся и расстегнул пиджак, беря из кобуры любимый пистолет.</p><p>Новенький тренч Рэй сложил аккуратно под стол, по дороге перекидывая из-за спины автомат. Неподалеку Банни и Дейв как раз завершали спор, кто сколько человек положит, а Микки начал напевать (как всегда не к месту, но вместе с тем очень вовремя) какой-то техасский мотивчик. </p><p>Китайцы выбрали плохой день. </p><p>*** </p><p>– Отправь посылочку нашим азиатским друзьям, будь добр, – отряхивая безнадежно испорченный пиджак, попросил Микки.</p><p>– Да, босс. Хотели бы вы добавить украшений, возможно открытку? – Рэй осмотрел порвавшуюся рубашку и даже не захотел сбежать в туалет промывать все перекисью.</p><p>– Было бы здорово. Что-нибудь праздничное. Когда у них там новый год?</p><p>– Нескоро.</p><p>– Значит просто в рамках поддержания дружественных отношений. Без повода, от чистого сердца.</p><p>Рэй с кивком отвернулся от неимоверно благодушного начальника и посмотрел в сторону Банни. Банни достал бензопилу из шкафа. </p><p>– Тогда собирайте посылку, джентльмены. Рэй, с тебя уборка. – Микки подмигнул и жизнерадостно принялся перешагивать через трупы.</p><p>Обычно в такие моменты Рэй раздавал указания, организовывал рабочий процесс и, делая вид, что все в порядке, мчался ошпаривать себя кипятком и отмываться литрами антисептического мыла. Впрочем, ему пришлось бы дождаться, пока парни закончат, и только потом уехать. По-другому его ОКР не работало. </p><p>Закатав рукава, Рэй направился в сторону Дейва, заворачивающего трупы в полиэтилен.</p><p>– Шеф, вы уверены? – нерешительно спросил Банни, пока Дейв с пола смотрел широченными от шока глазами. </p><p>Рэй посмотрел на часы, потом на порванную рубашку, потом на жуткий бардак на полу. Моргнул, вздохнул. Улыбнулся.</p><p>– Если помогу упаковать, вы быстрее загрузитесь. А я попрошу ночью парней тут прибрать. Вопросы?</p><p>Подчиненные как-то странно переглянулись.</p><p>– У вас сегодня свиданка что ли, босс? – С умилением уточнил Банни.</p><p>Рэй закатил глаза.</p><p>– Она самая.</p><p>***</p><p>Дом встретил его привычной темнотой. Быстро пройдя на кухню, он положил ключи и вино на столешницу, скинул тренч, бросил пакет с вещами и треклятой жилеткой на стул и уставился на шторы. </p><p>Шторы правда вызывали приступ тошноты. </p><p>Надо было помыться, переодеться подобающе случаю, а снять шторы уже завтра. Но шторы были прямо перед носом и издевательски свисали с карниза, раздражая всем свои видом.</p><p>Рэй моргнул, взял стул и пошел к злоебучей клетке.</p><p>И тут сзади кашлянули.</p><p>– Тебе помочь?</p><p>*** </p><p>Рэй дал Тренеру ключи внезапно и как-то необдуманно. Просто положил одним утром на тумбочку, поцеловал седой висок и попросил запереть за собой дверь. Каким-то непонятным образом он точно знал, что вечером в доме будет порядок. И когда он пришел все правда было на своих местах, чайник в своем углу, турка – в своем, постель застелена, в ванне ни пятнышка. </p><p>С тех пор Тренер часто оставался у него на ночь, но никогда не злоупотреблял гостеприимством. И уж тем более не приходил без разрешения. Вот и сегодня они решили устроить настоящий ужин. Это казалось логичным и совсем не пошлым. Тренер любил лазанью, Рэй – ризотто, оба души не чаяли в Примитиво (правда иногда Тренер предпочитал простое пиво). Их союз, казалось, был создан на итальянских небесах. Веро парадизо и все дела. </p><p>Но, увы, из-за чертовски странного дня и гребанных штор, Рэй потерял счет времени. И Тренер застал его в довольно непривычном виде – порванная рубашка, закатанные рукава, ноги в ботинках на стуле, пальцы стискивают треклятую клетку. Про бардак на голове и говорить не стоит. А уж раскиданные сумки и ключи!</p><p>– Так помочь? – снова спросил Тренер. Словно ничего из ряда вон выходящего не происходило.</p><p>– Шторы, – со вздохом отозвался Рэй. – Мне нужно снять шторы, но только не спрашивай почему. </p><p>– Надо снять, значит снимем, – философски пожал плечами Тренер и скинул свою на сей раз темно-синюю клетчатую куртку. </p><p>Рэю всегда нравилась клетка.</p><p>***</p><p>Вскоре после того, как они закончили со шторами, им привезли еду. </p><p>– Иди, я накрою, – Тренер улыбнулся уголком губ, и Рэю ничего другого не оставалось, как пойти наверх и привести себя в порядок. Наконец-то. </p><p>Когда он спустился, горели свечи. </p><p>***</p><p>– Свечи, серьезно? – Рэй правда не помнил откуда у него свечи, но на столе они смотрелись на удивление уместно. Тренер в его доме тоже выглядел так, как будто оно тут всегда и лежало.</p><p>– Ты сам предложил ужин, я просто решил поддержать атмосферу, – несколько смущенно ответил Джеймс.</p><p>Джеймсом он себя попросил звать, когда очередные посиделки в баре закончились жадными поцелуями на диване у Рэя. Это было совершенно не в его стиле. Если он с кем-то спал, то это всегда было в отеле и на одну ночь. Но чертов таинственный Тренер со своей сединой, оравой Карапузов и подозрительно профессиональным навыком обращаться с огнестрельным оружием, легким движением густых бровей что-то перевернул в Рэе. </p><p>Тренер был страстным, порой жадным, но очень чутким. Он всегда умело избегал шеи Рэя, когда тот напрягался под мягкими поцелуями, не приближался бесшумно в ванной и спальне, всегда стараясь издать нелепый, но выдающий себя с потрохами звук. Он был насквозь неидеальный, но абсолютно подходящий Рэю. </p><p>Рэй лишь хотел верить, что он со своим неосуждением, чертовым терпением, вбитым на подкорку, и расслабляющими массажами тоже Джеймсу подходил.</p><p>– Сложный день? – Тренер всегда говорил спокойно, словно ничего (ну кроме Карапузов) не могло его встревожить. Рэй очнулся от воспоминаний и с усмешкой покачал головой.</p><p>– Ты, наверное, пятый человек за сегодня, который меня об этом спрашивает.</p><p>– Про шторы тогда тоже не буду.</p><p>– Нет, со шторами все как раз ясно, – ответил Рэй и потащил Тренера к дивану, куда они уселись, не расставаясь с вином и друг другом. – Они мне разонравились. </p><p>– И часто у тебя так бывает? – осторожно спросил Джеймс и словно на пробу притянул Рэя к себе за плечи. Как будто проверял границы. Они редко сидели вот так в обнимку. Рэй с непривычки не знал, как предложить. Тренер явно опасался вообще заговаривать о чем-либо, касающемся близости. </p><p>– Один раз я проснулся и решил полностью перестроить гараж. А пару лет назад я за один день снес перегородку, которая была между двумя спальнями. – Рэй отпил глоток вина и, отставив бокал, наконец набрался смелости посмотреть на Джеймса. Тот внимательно изучал его, пока его большой палец выводил какие-то непонятные узоры на плече Рэя.</p><p>– Не буду врать, я немного не такого ожидал. – Мягкая улыбка так и манила прижаться к ней губами, и Рэй позволил себе наконец не думать. </p><p>Губы Джеймса открылись навстречу за долю секунды, рука на плече легла на заднюю сторону шеи, да там так и осталась. Рэю было все равно, он прижался всем телом и завернулся в жар Тренера, как в одеяло. Во рту совершенно нагло хозяйствовал чужой язык, чистую футболку задирали все выше, а штор не было. </p><p>Когда он решил отстраниться, чтобы снять очки, Джеймс придержал его за ворот и прижался своим лбом к его.</p><p>– У меня есть два вопроса. Ты можешь не отвечать, но я немного запутался. – Рэй, почти уже лежавший на Тренере, лишь согласно промычал. – Чем на самом деле не угодили шторы, и не против ли ты, чтобы я приходил к тебе чаще?</p><p>Рэй улыбнулся в чужие губы, но не стал отвечать сразу, всмотревшись в глаза напротив. Там было море тепла, бесконечные океаны понимания, дикая готовность отдавать вперемешку со столько же сильным смиреньем. Словно Джеймс никогда не получал того, чего заслуживал. Рэй думал об этом месяцами, коптился в этом желании и чувствовал себя наконец готовым. </p><p>Он тоже не получал того, чего заслуживал. Никогда.</p><p>– Шторы совершенно не гармонируют с твоими костюмами, – деловито начал Рэй и наконец снял с них обоих очки. Джеймс смешно сощурился, стоило дужке скользнуть по виску. А потом прикрыл глаза, когда Рэй поцеловал полюбившееся место. </p><p>– Логично. А что насчет второго пункта? – из-за слегка приоткрытых глаз Тренера вопрос казался серьезнее, чем звучал. А может он изначально был серьезным. </p><p>– Ты все же иногда туго соображаешь. Для чего я по-твоему эти шторы решил менять?</p><p>Широкая улыбка шла этому чертову ирландцу, как никому другому. И сцеловывать ее было невероятно сладко.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>